The Crimson
by Cwarnic93
Summary: One-Shot! Gregory/OC.  Darcy wasn't expecting to find a vampire after hiding away in her uncle's truck, let alone fall for him.


_**One-shot. Gregory Sackville-Bagg/OC.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The darkness has been biding its time<br>To claim its latest victim  
>Fresh meat for carnal desires<br>To become what I became  
>I viewed the sun for the last time."<em>

Darcy was hiding in the back of her uncle's truck, nauseous from being shaken amongst the wooden stakes and other vampire killing items. She pressed the back of her head against the metal wall, the only thing keeping Rookery from knowing she was in the back. Rookery may have been insane but he was her uncle, despite how much he treated her like scum.

Darcy Wolak is fifteen years old and lives with her mother, Eileen, and her mother's brother, Rookery. This wasn't the first time Darcy had to sneak out of the house inside of Rookery's truck, they're very overbearing people. While Rookery is overly obsessed with killing 'blood suckers,' Eileen works her ass off at a diner to support them; yet both treat Darcy like some sort of infant.

Darcy looks like her mother, blue eyes and ash brown hair, but has her father's height. She stands at 5'7" with long legs and a slim torso. Her body remains covered in a baby blue fleece sweater and ripped jeans, due to the late September weather. The truck came to an abrupt halt and Darcy's head hit off the wall, making a loud banging sound.

"Shit," she hissed to herself as she grabbed the back of her head.

"Whose back there?" Rookery's voice shouted as the engine shut off. Darcy's eyes widened and she rushed herself out of the truck before Rookery could open the door.

For the first time, Darcy found herself running through the cemetery- where Rookery had parked. Her back pressed against a tree as she hid, not daring to turn and look. An upside down head appeared in front of her and her eyes widened. The person/thing hissed and she covered their mouth.

"Shut up! If you wanted to do any harm you wouldn't hiss at me like a ninny, you'd attack." Darcy whispered harshly as she yanked the boy from the tree. She pulled him against her body, trying to hide her spot from her uncle.

Once the coast was clear Darcy pushed the boy off of herself and looked him over. Her eyebrows raised when she noticed his deathly pale skin and deep crimson eyes. Looks like Rookery wasn't insane, there was no way this boy _wasn't_ a supernatural being. He eyed her carefully before giving her the most hateful look he could muster.

"What are you doing here?" He growled out, cracking his knuckles as he walked closer. "Ahh, a spy for Rookery, I presume?" He smirked and lent in close to her pulsating jugular. "This should be fun." Darcy kicked him backwards, landing on top of him with a stake pressed against his chest.

"I'm his niece, asshole." Darcy glared and noticed that his eyes never left hers. With her guilty conscience, Darcy dropped the stake and stepped away from the vampire. He watched as she started to walk away. Within an instant, he grabbed her and pulled her behind the mausoleum.

"If my father found you he would show no mercy." He mumbled against her ear as his tight grip kept her close. She froze up when she heard him inhale her scent. "I'm Gregory," he spoke in an agitated tone once he noticed her timidness.

"Darcy," she stated as he backed away a little.

"_Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
>Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?<br>So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips."_

"How long has my uncle hunted your family?" Darcy asked as she hid inside of the mausoleum with Gregory.

"How did you know he's hunted us?" Darcy shrugged and pulled her knees against her chest from the cold.

"I figured that since he went to the cemetery and you were right there, he's been hunting you for some time."

"A few years now, while we've been searching for the stone of Attamon-"

"What's that?" Darcy interrupted with a calm, but questioning face.

"It will turn us human." He answered as he glared at her for interrupting.

"Do you... want to be human again?" She questioned slowly. He leaned in as close as he could, to where their noses were almost touching.

"If you were an immortal dark god," he spat out, "would you want to become human again?" Darcy gulped and looked down at Gregory's lips, due to their closeness, then back up at his eyes. Gregory pressed Darcy against the wall and kissed her, biting down on her lip as he did so. Blood started to drip down his chin before he licked it away. Darcy pushed him away and pressed her sleeve against her swollen and bloody lip.

"That's gonna leave a scar," Darcy mumbled to herself as she examined the moist blood stain on her sleeve.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She looked up to Gregory who had blood dripping down his chin. "When we were outside and you had the stake against my chest, why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I'm not a murderer," Darcy whispered back as she slid down the wall.

"When I'm human again I won't remember anything from this life, not even you." Darcy looked at him as he placed his hand against her cheek. "I want you to come find me and force me remember."

"Why me?" Darcy asked while he ran his thumb across her lips.

"You weren't afraid of me." He stated quietly before kissing her swollen lips.

"_My heart is dead and so are you  
>And it pulses through, the desire to change<br>The desire to deconstruct all of my past failings."_

It had been two months since that eventful night, the night that Darcy had met Gregory... the night she had fallen for the bitter and malicious vampire. It had also been two months since she had seen him, even after searching for him. Her attempts were futile and she sometimes questioned whether it really happened or not, until she looked at the forming scar on her bottom lip.

Two weeks ago, Rookery had disappeared. Leaving Eileen and Darcy to themselves, like Darcy's father had done a little more than seven years ago. Eileen had only two words to say both times, _"Good Riddance." _Rookery was never much help to either family member and treated both like they never lived there.

Eileen and Darcy were now walking through the local market, at Eileen's request. Darcy was walking past a gorgeous home when she noticed a group standing out front. But what really stood out was the boy in a black t-shirt (with the sleeves ripped off) and spiked hair, biting into an apple. A gasp got stuck in Darcy's throat when she realized that it was Gregory.

Despite what Gregory had told her about not remembering her, she ran towards him anyway. The apple fell out of his hands as he landed on his back, Darcy on top of him. Whether it was the familiar position or the fresh scar on Darcy's lip, neither knew, but Gregory had remembered the second he looked at her.

"Darcy," he whispered as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"_I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day  
>And all I have is hope, and all I need is time<br>To bury in pine under six feet of time  
>The lies I told me about myself<br>Claw my way out, pick the splinters from under my fingernails  
>I won't lose hope, I won't give in<br>Just live and breathe and try not to die again."_

* * *

><p><strong>I used the lyrics from The Crimson- Atreyu.<strong>

**If anyone wants, I can make this into a story. I just need a minimum of two requests for doing so.**

**I was tired of reading all these OC stories where Gregory's love interest is Tony's cousin/sister. It was starting to get cliched.**

**So I made this. : ) Not to mention listening to Atreyu created the urge to write this.**


End file.
